Golden Sun: An Alternate Path
by Absolutecold
Summary: This story is linear to the game GS: The lost age, with a twist...Felix can't help but to feel strange emotions towards a particular wateradept held up in prison. Felix x Piers rated T, M rating in future chapter
1. Chapter 1: The Madran Prisoner

Hey guys! This is the first time I'm posting a story on fanfiction, so go easy on me x3

I love Golden Sun and there's simply not enough yaoi in it, so I decided to write the game to a story, but add romance between Felix and Piers! ;D So the story is the game in written text!

I do not own Golden sun nor it's characters, they belong to Camelot. ENJOY!

* * *

- Look! There's a town! the fiery redhead shouted.

- Yes indeed, you're right Jenna, Kraden answerd back.

Several days had past since the party left the Kandorian temple where they had encountered Master Poi. Felix and his friends had stumbled upon the crook in the mountains where the temple was located while on their way exploring the new continent. It still amazed him how they were able to sneak in and actually complete the trial without any hints on what they were up against. But then again, adventuring and cavepassing was their forté.

Although they had passed through Dehkan Plateau, where the newly aquired psynergy "_Lash_" found itself useful, not a single person had been seen along the way. Being in a small contained group could prove to be challenging at times.

- Hey brother, you think this town has real houses with real beds? Jenna said teasingly.

- I don't see why it wouldn't, Felix answered with low interest.

- Because the houses and beds in Dalia's Inn were a bit lackluster, that's why!

- I'm just glad we got to stay somewhere other than out in the open where monsters could attack at any moment.

Jenna could be annoying at times, but Felix cared for her. He had been with her for a long time and ultimately, he would give his life for his sister.

- If that had happened, me and Cannon would've teached them not to mess with fire! She stuck a pose with her finger pointing in a random direction, making both Kraden and Sheba turn in surprise to look for monsters. The djinni Cannon suddenly appeared and swirled around before stopping in mid-air, giving a squeeking sound as if it also agreed.

- I could help too! Sheba said after recovering from the false alarm.

- If monsters attack, we'll all try to help each other out, that's what teamwork is, Felix replied with a calm and warm smile. The two djinn Echo and Breath appeared aswell to join in on the team spirit.

- It's good to see you all get along for once, Kraden laughed to himself.

Moments later the party reached the new town, but they were far from welcome.

- Halt! Two guards were standing outside the townsgate, patrolling the area surrounding the village.

- Woah hey, wait a minute, we haven't done anything! Felix stated as the guards were approaching them with their weapons raised.

- Stand still, don't move, you're not pirates from Champa are you? One of the guards said.

- They don't look like pirates to me, the other guard said in response.

- We're certainly not pirates, we are mearly travellers exploring the continent, Kraden was quick to reply.

- Sorry for the missunderstanding, it's just that with all the ruckus with pirates invading searching for a man named Briggs, and the continent of Osenia colliding with Iselia, we've been on our toes ever since. The guards returned to their original positions near the gate.

- Welcome to the town of Madra, enjoy your stay here and don't bother with everything that's been going on, we have the situation under control.

- We'll try to enjoy our stay, Jenna hissed at the guards.

- Jenna, calm down, remember; to them we're just some strangers suddenly showing up at their doorstep. It's an unfortunate time, but we'll have to make the best out of it, Felix gave her a reassuring smile.

- You're right, sorry, I've been on edge. I just need to relax a bit. Felix was happy to see his sister smile again, it was a smile that could lighten up the dark.

Walking around in Madra, the tension between the villagers was apparent. People were shaken by the sudden incidents. Rumors were going around. They told of a man found on board a ship on a shore nearby, accused of being a man from Champa. Some believed them, others doubted, speaking of an honesty and kindness radiating from the man's eyes.

The party had a meeting in the Inn to plan their next move.

- I think we should restock some of our supply, Sheba suggested. Their journey from Dalia had been long and demanding and supplies were nessesary before continuing.

- That is a marvelous idea! Kraden agreed.

- I'd like to have a look around alone, if that's okay, I need some time for myself, Jenna stated. With everything going on, from the tremors around Venus Lighthouse and them ending up on an unknown continent, Jenna hadn't felt like her cheery self.

- That's fine, I think I'll have a look around myself actually, Felix said. That leaves you Kraden, what are you going to do?

- I would like to accompany you Felix, If it's alright with you?

- Of course, we'll meet up here again by sundown, okay?

Everybody agreed and set out on their own. Left was Kraden and Felix.

- I'd like to take a closer look at the town's architecture. I spotted a building near the southwest part of town.

- Sure, we'll check it out, Felix answered with a laugh. Kraden was the old Alchemy-studying maniac of the group and if not stopped, he could hold lectures for houres about the art of building ancient structures. He'd been traveling with Felix and Jenna for the past months, and he had already become their mentor. Everyone saw up to him considering he was older and far more wise. It was because of his guidance that the party had made it this far.

- Marvelous! Simply astonishing! The detailing and precision is outstanding! Kraden kept on ranting about the slightly larger building in front of him and the brownhaired teen.

- Maybe you want to take a look inside? Felix sighed, holding a hand against his head.

- Yes, yes of course! They entered and discovered that the building they had examined was, infact, a prison. Inside there were people having heated discussions with one of the prisoners. Felix and Kraden snook closer to witness the arguments.

- Admit it! You're one of the Champa, arent you, Piers? A man said with an agitated tone.

- Speak! Or let your silence condemn you! Another man said, even angrier.

I told you already...I'm not a Champa, the man in the cell answered calmly.

- That must be the man we've heard so much about from the townsfolk! Kraden wispered to Felix.

- Yeah, looks like it, Felix whispered back. He kept watching the man in the cell. There was something about him, something intruiging.

As the argument heated, Piers began to clench his fists.

- I implore you, do not anger me.

- Oh, do you? So what's going to happen if I make you angry?

- Hey, Shin... Maybe you should go easy on him..., the man told his friend.

- Hey, it wasn't your girlfriend that got hurt! Shin spat back.

- I'm sorry she was injured, but I cannot-, Piers got interrupted by a now furious Shin.

Felix and Kraden watched as things were going out of hand. Shin was provoking Piers despite his warnings. Piers closed his eyes and placed his hands on the prisonbars and spoke.

-"_Frost_".

Suddenly there was a bright blue light emitting from Piers hand. A huge pillar of ice rose from a puddle underneath Shin, carrying him with it and finally making him fall down again.

- You monster! The other man shouted as he and Shin made their way out of the prison.

- I am no monster..., Piers said as he lowerd his head, facing the ground.

- Did you see that Felix? Clearly that was psynergy, which means this Piers is an adept, right?

Felix agreed. The recent display of power indicated that Piers was, indeed, an adept, just like Felix himself.

- Let's see if we can learn someting more about him, Kraden suggested.

Felix nodded. As the two got closer to the cell, Felix noticed the unusual apperance of Piers. He had long turquoise hair tied with a red band into a ponytail, odd foreign clothes in the shades of light- dark- and marine blues and a well toned body.

Suddenly he started to blush. He had never felt like this before. A tingling feeling invaded his body and he felt warm and embarrassed. It wasn't untill they were standing outside the cell and Piers turned around to face them that his eyes locked with Felix. Behind turquoise strands of hair were a pair of piercing golden eyes filled with sorrow and sadness. Felix took a step back at the sight, noticing that Piers was staring right at him before ones again facing away from him.

While Felix headed out of the prison, Piers glanced back and thought to himself.

-"That boy, could he be...no, he's not like my people. When will I be set free? Time is wasting"

- Has Piers escaped! people were gathering outside the prison. Two people went inside to check, and returned shortly after.

- Oh, I'm so relieved... so Piers hasn't escaped?

- If he had escaped, the elder would no longer be able to protect him, a guard answered.

They discussed about the trouble inside the prison and what a mysterious man Piers was, before the woman who had entered the prison turned to Felix and Kraden.

- You look like travelers.

- Milady, now is not the time to be speaking with strangers! the guard urged.

She approached Felix with a smile on her face.

- It's all right...this one has such kind eyes. When did you arrive? And where are you going?

Suddenly, she looked as if she'd come up with something.

- Are you...going to Ocenia?

Felix looked at Kraden and then the lady.

- No, I don't think we...

The lady interrupted him and smiled again.

- No need to be shy, my friends. She turned towards the guard again. One requires permission to cross the bridge to Osenia, correct? The man nodded. Then I hereby grant my permission to these travellers! Relay that message at ones! The man looked shocked, but nodded yet again and hurried to finish her request. She turned to face a now confused Felix and Kraden.

- You may all continue your journey and cross into Osenia.

Felix and Kraden gave their thanks to the lady and she left.

- It's time to meet Jenna and Sheeba again in the Inn, Felix stated. We have alot to talk about. His head was hurting a bit from all the informaton and what had just happened. He could still picture Piers in his head, standing alone in the prison cell looking defeated and lost.

-"Those eyes, they were so honest and sad. There's no way that he's a pirate, I know it." Felix thought as he was heading towards the Inn.

* * *

Well, look at that, Felix believes in Piers. Naw..

Starting off good, will post more chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Desert Unleashes

Hey guys! Here's the continuation on Golden Sun: An Alternate Path! ENJOY!

* * *

- What! You went to the prison and saw the man supposedly from this place called Champa? Felix could tell that Jenna was obviously jelaous. And we're going to Osenia, the continent that collided with Iselia!

- And I thought that getting a special price on herbs and antidotes was exciting news, Sheba sighed.

- What was that? Did you just make a joke? Everyone started to laugh at Jenna's comment.

- What are you implying, that I'm boring? Sheba pouted, before she joined in the laughter.

The morningsun shone through the bedroom window as the party got ready to head of to the new continent. Jenna and Sheba had gone to bed early the night before and Kraden had said he needed to look something up in one of his many books of alchemy. Felix had been lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysteriously handsome Piers. It was more the thought of him liking a guy that bothered him. He hadn't had any girlfriends, let alone time to stop and think about feelings, other than the love he felt for his sister. But that was a different kind of love. This was something else, and he couldn't quite grasp it. But one thing he knew for sure; he had to know more about Piers.

The trip over the Madra drawbridge was over before it had even begun thanks to the lady who gave her permission for them to cross. The guards hinted that along the northeast coast of Osenia was the city of Alhafra. Since the party were like stray dogs anyway, they decided to pay the city a visit.

- Woah! Look at all the junk, Jenna burst out.

- I think it's the remains of a ship, Sheba said facing Kraden for approval.

- Well yes, I think it is! Facinating, must have been quite the force to tear the ship apart like this. As the party investigated on a distance, some people were gossiping among themselves.

- You can clearly see that it's a ship from Champa from the emblem on their flag!

- I see, well the pirate scum should learn to keep away!

- I doubt that anyone survived!

- I see a path here, we can cross over! Sheba had searched around the area for a crossing point and apparently found one safe enough for them to use.

- Alright, let's head over to Osenia! Felix noticed, in the corner of his eye, a brown and red-pinkish shadow leaping across the water on the shipwrech.

- Jenna! What are you doing! Be careful! He ran towards the edge of the cliff where they were crossing.

- Don't worry! I'll be fine! As swiftly as she jumped across, she bounced back with a grin on her face.

- I saw this laying among the broken parts. She flashed a silverblade with a yellow handle.

- It's a Pirate's sword! She put it away and walked past Felix, still grinning. Finders keepers! Felix sighed and felt the headache slowly coming back.

As the party was walking along the jagged up road, Jenna started to talk to Felix. She told of her thoughts of that after being in Saturos and Menardi's company for so long, this felt like a new beginning, and that she was glad that he never left her side. He had thought it was horrible to be a part of it, but at the time all he cared about was her safety and the pair promised as much. The idea of a new beginning seemed like a good thing. Felix felt a little bit better thinking that he had a chance to make everything right. Jenna noticed the slight change in Felix and took this opportunity to ask something she'd been thinking about since they left Madra.

- Hey brother, what was the prisoner like? Was he a big brute with battlescars all over?

- No silly, he was not your stereotypical bandit..., and with that Felix began thinking of Piers again for the first time in a while. He looked down on the gruond to avoid being detected. He knew that if his sister saw him blush over this, there would be no end of it.

- Hey what's up with...

- Hey guys! There's a desert up ahead! Kraden says we'll have to cross it to reach Alhafra!

Sheba interrupted Jenna just in time.

"Thank you so much, Sheba", Felix thought as the blush started to wear off.

- A desert! But there is so much forest around here, how can there be a desert in the middle of everything? Jenna stared in awe at the rockwalls. Before her was a large golden sandsea..

- There is a possibility that the collision between the two continents made the weathercondition worse, or maybe even created the desert, but then again, alchemy never seizes to amaze! Kraden let out a short laugh followed by a cough.

- There's a sign though, "Through here: Yampi desert - To the north: Alhafra" Felix read out loud and as he finished, he heard several moans behind him.

- I should've brought lighter clothes..., both Jenna and Sheba said while looking at each other.

- Well, we have to cross to get to Alhafra, he gave the girls a serious look. I hope we can avoid fighting mosters while cooping with the heat.

With that said, the party headed into the desert.

- "_Cycle Beam!_" Jenna yelled with her newly aquired sword pointing towards the enemies. A bright red light gathered at the tip and burst out in a ray of fire, radiating incredible heat. The attack hit all enemies who fell to the ground before finally vanishing into thin air.

- I can't believe how you manage to go on and on and..., Sheba barely managed to say between her heavy breathing. She and Felix did not benefit from the heat the way Jenna did. Because of her fire-adept nature, the hot desert provided her with aditional strength and stamina. Hords of enemies tried to take down the party, but Jenna was holding them all at bay, standing in the frontline. Of course they supported her from behind, but they lost their energy way before Jenna.

After a few more battles that ended with ease thanks to Jenna's firepower, the party stumbled upon another group of people. They looked more like a common crowd, lacking both weapons and armors. There was no sign of psynergy either, indicating that they were without adepts.

- I wonder who they are, Sheba said as the party were getting closer.

- I don't think they can be of any help, they look about as confused as we do, Felix shook his head. We should press on so we can get out of this desert.

The four walked past the group and noticed that Felix was right.

- How do we get out of this damn desert? an older man complained.

- Now now, take it easy, we've sent out some of our men to look for passages, a young man dressed in rather rich clothes said calmly to the distressed old man.

- We should take a look around ourselves, that would indeed be a good idea, Kraden suggested. Afterall, we have the advantage of psynergy!

- We're the ones doing the heavy lifting you know, Jenna shot a teasing glance at Kraden.

The desert offered not only an endless sandsea but caves where the temperature was significantly lower. Felix decided it was time to stop here and rest before heading outside again and the rest of the gang agreed. Sheba grabbed some apples from her bag and shared with the others. Felix decided to polish his axe that he had picked up back on the Dehkan Plateau. Jenna and Kraden started talking about his facination of her sudden powerboost provided by the desert. Sheba ventured off into the cave and returned moments later all covered in sand but with a happy expression on her face.

- Jenna look! I found this deeper into the cave, quite handy isn't it? She showed a silver mace with a black handle. Underneath it it said "Blow Mace – may channel psynergy and unleash Boost hack"

- Hey, that's not fair! Mhm, I wonder if..., Jenna grabbed her Pirate's sword and took a closer look.

- "Pirate's Sword – may channel psynergy and unleash Dreamtide" she read out loud.

This sudden discovery peaked Felix's interest and he felt the urge to check his now shiny weapon.

-"Themis' Axe – may channel psynergy and unleash Stone Justice" he read to himself.

- Your's too, Felix? Kraden lit up. Simply marvelous! I must take a look at the inscriptions!

He quickly grabbed every piece of weapon in the group and sat down to let his knowledge of psynergy roam free. Jenna's face changed as she thought of something.

- How come we havn't seen these so-called unleashes then?

Her question was indeed intriguing. Both Sheba and Felix was thinking the same thing.

- I believe you must, or perhaps, or maybe, or just.., Kraden was so caught up in his own excitement that he mumbled. After some tinkering he came up with a resonable explanation.

- I think the catalyst is to focus ones psynergy directly into the core of the weapon itself before striking, that may be the solution! It made perfect sense but the whole "focus your psynergy" was easier said than done. Grasping the technique of using simple psynergy like "_move_" or "_whirlwind_" was challenging enough.

- My suggestion is to just let it come naturally and not think about it to much, I'm sure these powers will emerge eventually when they are needed, Felix said.

Both girls agreed and Kraden was happy as long as he could study the weapons some more between the fights.

Finally the party found a way through the desert. Only after defeating the aggressive Scorpion King could they make a pathway out using "_Scoop_" from a Scoop Gem they found left behind from the slain monster. Everyone was relieved to feel the gentle, cool breeze again. The group from earlier had also found the pathway the adepts created and made their way through. However, they stopped at a nearby oasis to rest before exiting the desert. Felix and his friends continued directly towards the now visible city of Alhafra.

* * *

Finally through the desert! Now nearing Alhafra! And you know what that means! Time for some major-egoness! x)

Please review! This story is riding upon the fact that I hope I'm not the only one reading it... THX!


	3. Chapter 3: Alhafra Mayor Oh Mayor

As promised, here's the next part! Somehow this part seems shorter, but it's nearly the same as the previous chapter :P ENJOY!

* * *

- Oh no, look, the tidalwave.., Jenna said with a worried voice.

As they had experienced several days earlier in Dalia, Alhafra had also suffered major damages from the mostrous wave that had carried them to the new continent.

- It's because of the large tremors beneth Venus Lighthouse that started this mess when the beacon was lit, Sheba stated. To think that it reached this far though.

The houses ones situated on the beach was now mearly muddy piles of stones and wood. All of the ships in the docks had been crushed against the rocky wall along the shoreline.

People were pacing along the streets trying to piece the town together again.

- I don't think we should have too high hopes of this city in it's current state, Felix said with a saddened face.

- I agree, let's try to be of help rather than being a burden, Jenna gave a hint of a smile.

The party was about to head into the town when the group from the desert appered behind them.

- Finally! We made it! a guard shouted.

- We-we're here? Where's the elder?

- Haaa hoo hooo...are we...here? I feel like I just walked 500 miles, an old man said huffing and puffing.

- So...is this Alhafra? The young man with rich clothes asked. Madra's a pretty big place, but this town is huge! He looked around in awe.

- We didn't come to Alhafra to shop, Mister Mayor. We're here to bring in Briggs the Champa, an older wise man said.

- I know that! the mayor snapped.

- Then we should go straight to speak with Alhafra's mayor!

When the group headed towards the castle, Felix stopped and stared at the horizon. The mention of Piers, when the Mayor said that they had catched up with Briggs, and that he might be innocent sent chills down his spine. There was something that had been itching in the back of his mind ever since that day in the prison. Why did he feel such strong emotions towards the blue-haired boy? He hadn't told anyone about his feelings, he didn't want them to lose focus on their journey.

He quickly snapped out of it to avoid being accused of hiding things from the others. They went to the Inn to get some rest before deciding what to do next.

Upon arriving, Sheba picked up a vibe from a certain wateradept. Upstairs, facing the window staring out over the town, was Alex.

- So you've finally come, he said smirking. I had suspected we might run into each other again, since we both are looking for boats. Unfortunately, the only boat this town possesses has already been sold. Alex looked pretty exhausted. It was true, both were looking for a ship to sail the wide ocean in order to reach the remaining Jupiter- and Mars Lighthouse.

- I will be staying here in Alhafra a bit longer. I have traveled long an hard, and I am weary. Perhaps we can get along at least until we both depart.

No one had the strength to fight. The trip through the desert had taken it's toll on everyone. They all agreed to call it a truce, for the time being.

The following day the party did their usual morning rituals before heading out; Sheba doublechecked their inventory, Kraden read his alchemy books, Jenna was cranky because it was early and Felix tied his hair in a loose ponytail, chocolatebrown strands falling down against the blue sidecape he had over his right shoulder. Felix really liked the length of his hair, even though it had to be tied back to not get in the way. As he was tying, long turquoise strands of hair appeared in his mind, those of another water adept.

- What are you thinking about? Jenna surprised her brother. She could tell when something was on his mind, she had the ability to read people without actually using the "_Mind Read_" psynergy. And sometimes Felix forgot this, thus showing that something bothered him.

- It's just..., forget it Jenna, it's nothing, he lied. But it was far from over.

- Brother, what have I told you, you're no good at hiding when something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me, she insisted. She had such warmth and honesty in her eyes. Felix hated lying to her.

- It's just bothering me that Alex is still around you know, after all we've been through, he lied again, although he did feel uneasy with Alex around.

- I don't know what he did to you before me and Kraden joined in, but he can get under your skin I suppose, he's a slimeball, Jenna said gaining a vauge smile from her brother.

Lyckily she hadn't suspected anything regarding Piers. And Felix hoped that it would remain a secret until he was certain.

- I'll have three wooden shields and could you please repair this Blow Mace? Sheba asked the salesman. On their way to the docks they stopped to fill up their inventory. Monsters had grown alot stronger lately and shields were a necessity. The fight with the Scorpion King resulted in Sheba's mace breaking due to her blocking a poison sting attack.

- I'm sorry miss, the mace could not be repaired. We will, however, give you this Blessed Ankh for the trouble. It is slightly stronger, and it has this strange carving underneath the...

- I'll take it! Sheba quickly grabbed the rod, interrupting the salesman.

- Thank you for your kindness! The salesman recieved the payment for the shields and the party continued down the road leading to the docks. Kraden took a peak at the rod.

- May I.., Sheba got the hint and handed the old professor her new weapon.

A single ship was miraculously unharmed and found by the docks. There were also people on board, and the ship was missing a key component; the mast. It had fallen in the water and was covered in junk. It was safe to say that it was the shipowners on board trying to mend the broken mast, but they lacked strength and ability to channel psynergy. The ship was useless in it's current state.

Felix and his gang headed into the cabin. Inside there were carpets covering the floor, barrels containing different materials and a table with small chairs standing next to it.

- It seems that there's nobody here, Kraden sat down. Jenna froze.

- Shhh, I think I hear something, it's coming from downstairs. The gang headed down to investigate.

Two people were in a separate room, talking loud enough for them to hear.

- The mayor of Madra? Here? One of the men said with a shaky voice. You're certain?

The other man was silent though Felix could see him nodding in respons.

- How did he know we came to Alhafra?

- He knew we needed a ship, and he knew we went east. It seems pretty easy to me.

- Arr...well, yeah...when you put it that way, it does make sense..., the larger man said. Clearly they weren't the sharpest blades in the box.

- He was looking to find the mayor of Alhafra..., the smaller man said.

- He must be hoping the mayor will tell him where we are..., the larger man stopped to think.

- He'll probably tell the Alhafrans we're pirates, too, huh?

- Pirates! That seems a little unfair! the larger man burst out. The smaller man looked confused.

- What do you mean? We...are pirates, aren't we? I mean, we've taken all sorts of stuff that didn't belong to us. The larger man turned around, facing his comrade.

- That's only because everyone in Champa would starve otherwise! We don't have any choice.

- Ah..., the smaller man understood.

The gang looked at eachother, the mention of Champa put the pieces together; this was Briggs, the wanted pirate from Champa. Felix thought to himself

-" I knew Piers was innocent, what a relief."

The men continued their conversation.

- And even then, it's never a lot, Briggs stated.

- Wha-What's not?

- The stuff we take. We never take too much from any one town.

- Yeah, I guess not..., the smaller man looked down. Briggs smiled.

- And why do you think that is? The smaller man rubbed his head thinking.

- Er...why?

- Because you never can tell how these wealthy towns will react. It's too risky, right? A light went up for the smaller man.

- Hey, yeah! Which is why we didn't steal anything from Alhafra...

- Right! That's why we avoid the risky towns and just take what we need from the others!

- See? That's why you're our captain, Briggs! You've got brains coming out your ears!

Jenna, who had been holding back the urge to say something, suddenly burst out in annoyance.

- Hmph! There's nothing brainy about that! Everyone looked at her in shock. As soon as she spoke, she regretted saying anything.

- Did you hear that? It sounded like a girl! Who's out there! Briggs and the man headed out of he room only to discover Felix and the others.

- What do you think you're doing? the smaller man said agitated.

- Don't you know that someone has been falsely imprisoned for your crimes? Sheba spat out.

- Er...what's your point? Briggs answered. This man had comitted a crime that Piers had suffered the conciquences for, and he couldn't care less. Felix got closer to his breaking point.

- You have to come with us and attest to that man's innocence! Jenna was also getting worked up.

- And...why would I want to do something like that? Briggs had no idea what he was in for.

The party glansed at each other and then back at Briggs.

- Oh-ho! I was hoping we could avoid any ugliness, but you leave us no chioce! Kraden spoke for the group. We'll bring you inagainst your will if we must, but either way, you're coming with us! Isn't that right, Felix?

Felix had no hesitation of bringing Briggs down. Now that he knew that it was his fault that Piers was inprisoned, his mind was clear as day.

- Bring it, he whispered with his teeth clenched.

- Let's teach these guys a lesson! Jenna replied, as the party engaged in a ferocious battle.

* * *

Battle! Battle! Yeey! This is a Felix x Piers fanfic after all, so I promise that will shine soon! They just have to meet up first -.- haha! Please Review! THX x3


	4. Chapter 4: Piracy And Desperate Kibombo!

Hey guys!

Left off right before a fight...that was rude of me :P Well, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

( None of the characters belong to me, and some dialogue is taken from the game, and does not belong to me either :P it's Camelot property! )

* * *

-"_Ragnarok!_" Felix telled while reaching out towards Briggs. A golden sword was forming above him and with a swift swing with his arm, the sword took off towards the leader. Just a second before impact another pirate stepped in front of Briggs and took the hit. The sword went through him like a ghostly force and struck the ground beneath him, erupting with the earth's might. The pirate collapsed. Briggs smirked as he raised his hand to his face, whisteling for more pirates to aid him in battle.

- We've got to stop the pirates from helping him, otherwise we're going to get tapped of psynergy! Sheba said to her friends.

- I'll take care of it, just clean the field for me first! Jenna responded, positioning herself in a focusing stance.

Sheba looked at Felix and nodded. They set their sight on the underdogs. Briggs ordered them to strike head on and they obeyed. Two pirates were on their way towards them.

-"_Plasma!_" Sheba yelled, summoning a ray of light from the palm of her hand. The bolt traveled in an arch in the air before plummeting down on the floor, creating an electric shockwave. The pirates were sent flying backwards by the impact. Jenna opened her eyes and clenched her fist.

-"_Flare storm!_" Three fireballs were generated and, ones instructed by their master, formed a wall of flames around them and Briggs. The heat of the battle increased as Briggs now charged himself. Quickly recovering from her attack, Jenna jumped back and closed her eyes ones again.

- Cover me! She yelled at her team. Felix ran towards Briggs to stop him in his tracks. Since they were on a boat, he chose not to rely on his earth based psynergy to much. Blade met axe as the two of them were swinging their weapons. Sheba waited for an opportunity to attack, and fired of generated "_Storm Ray_" in between Felix's attacks. It wasn't long until Jenna opened her eyes and indicated that she was ready with the final stike.

-"_Earthquake!_" Felix relied on the wooden floor to take Briggs down. As soon as he spoke the words, the floorboards started to wobble, forcing Briggs to fall over.

- "_Serpent Fume!_" A fiery snake formed from Jenna's hand, rising into the air. A pointing finger guided the burning serpent toward Briggs who was flailing helplessly on the ground. A screeching sound emitted from the psynergy before making contact with it's target. A warm wave came from the impact and after the smoke had settled, Briggs could be seen laying on the floor unconscious.

Briggs finally came to and was willing to cooperate. He was surprised that the only thing the party wanted was for him to confirm that Piers wasn't one of his men. If he told the Madrans the truth, Piers would be free to go.

As they were escorting Briggs and his men out of the ship, a woman appeared from within the ship.

- Wait! she begged. Can't you find it in your hearts to forgive Briggs and his men? The party looked confused.

- And who are you? Kraden asked the woman.

- My name is Chaucha. I am Briggs's wife.

- So you're a pirate, too? Jenna wondered. Although, she didn't have the "bandit" look.

Briggs was quick to defend his wife.

- No! Chaucha hasn't done a thing! Let her be! He begged.

- I know Briggs and his men have caused some great trouble with their piracy...and I know that their crimes cannot be ignored..., Chaucha stated.

- If you know all that, then how can you ask us just to forgive him? Sheba was baffled.

- The only reason Briggs became a pirate was to help the people of Champa, Chaucha explained. We Champa are seafaring folk. Our livelihood depends entirely upon the sea. But in recent years, the sea has changed...we can't live the life we once could.

- The oceans have warmed, and the fish have vanished from our waters, Briggs filled in after his wife. She continued.

- The soil in Champa is rocky and barren. No crops can grow there.

The party agreed that it seemed like the people of Champa was barely getting by. The village of Champa was dying. Briggs and his men had headed out in search for food that would still the villagers hunger, but they found none. This was the trigger that made Briggs a pirate, a thief. They explained that by stealing from nearby villages, it would raise suspicions and it would be obvious who the thieves were. That's why they came to this continent. Their conversation went on, and in the middle of it, they were interrupted.

- But where does that leave us? Are we simply to accept your looting here on Indra? the mayor questioned. Everyone turned around in surprise. The mayor of Alhafra was behind him.

- I'm shocked, I tell you. Shocked! he said. He couldn't believe they were actually pirates. They quickly began to bicker about him not believing the mayor from Madra and that the collision of the two continents had caused confusion.

- Ahem! Forgive my interrupting your interruption, but..., Kraden spoke. Would I be correct in assuming that I am speaking to the leaders of Madra and Alhafra?

- You are correct! I am the mayor of Madra.

- I am the mayor of Alhafra. Right after, the older man stepped forward.

- I am Madra's town elder.

Another man, claiming to be a close friend with Shin whose girlfriend was hurt back in Madra, also introduced himself. Kraden also gave his and the rest of the gang's introduction.

- Now, what errand has brought you all here? He asked. They started to talk in each others mouths. Finally agreeing, the mayor from Madra spoke.

- We followed Briggs here from Madra. Of course, we have good reason to suspect them of being pirates.

- Ahem! And I was honestly taken aback to hear a buisinessman being slandered! If they truly are pirates, why would they go to the trouble of buying a ship from us? The elder spoke up.

- Because the very funds they used to purchase the ship were pillaged from our homes!

- If the ship was bought with Madran gold, then it belongs to the Madrans! Briggs confirmed. What do you say? If you give them the ship, will that fix everything?

- Then where will you go? the Madran mayor asked him. Briggs swore he wouldn't run.

Briggs and his men let themselves be taken away. However, Briggs asked one last thing and that was for his wife Chaucha and their son Eoleo to stay on the ship until it was repaird. The Madran mayor grantes his request and asked a question back.

- And our prisoner, Piers...is he one of your men?

- I don't know any Piers! Sounds like you've made a pretty big mistake! Briggs answered.

- See! It's just as I said! Piers is innocent! The Madran elder said to Shin's close friend. You must return to Madra and free him immediately! He left the boat in order to hurry back to Madra to return Piers's freedom.

The guards escorted Briggs to the prison and the mayor of Madra offered his thanks.

Chaucha got to stay on the boat with baby Eoleo.

- I feel kind of bad for Chaucha, Sheba said.

- What can we do about it? After all, she's the one married to a pirate, Jenna replied.

The party decided to find Piers. Kraden seemed to think that he was, with the exact word, "enlightening".

- That's true...he seems to be a water adept. Sheba added. He might be able to tell us a little about these lands...

- Do you think we should help them fix the boat? Jenna asked her brother. Felix nodded, but was to lost in thoughts about being able to meet Piers again. Kraden helped him out though.

- Say, if we help with the boat, maybe they'll give us a ride back to Madra! Good idea Felix!

Everyone agreed, and they headed outside to see what they could accomplish with some help from psynergy.

- It's no use, I don't think we can do much more here, Jenna said in defeat. They had worked on clearing the mast of all the junk for hours but the last piece, a huge rock laying on top of the mast, proved to be beyond their abilities. They decided to travel back to Madra by foot.

Before leaving the town, the party decided to pay the mayor of Alhafra a visit. They were looking forward to hearing about his plans for Alhafra but were slightly thrown off by his ideas. He was ranting on and on about building a trading empire which would make the town flourish and prosper. He promised that he would share with Felix and his companions if they lended him a hand in creating this empire. Later, however, when leaving town, Sheba admitted on using "_Mind Read_" on the mayor after their conversation. He had no intention of sharing the profits of his so-called empire. The group wasn't surprised, at all.

The road back to Madra was long and weary. The desert was a no-go, so the group found another route but to their dismay it was a lot farther. Finally, arriving back at Madra, Felix and his friends were nearing the townsgate when one of the guards rushed forward.

- Stop! Stand still! He ordered them.

- Wait, they can't possibly have anything to do with the ongoing situation, the other guard said. Kraden stepped forward.

If you're talking about the pirate incident, I believe we resolved that to everyone's satisfaction. The guard continued to stare at the party.

- This has nothing to do with the Champa this time, old man! This time, the Kibombo attacked us!

- "Old man"? Hmph! Kraden was clearly offended by the statement. Wait...did you say you were attacked again? By the Kibombo?

- Yes, the guard repiled. Do you know about the Kibombo?

- No, I don't think I've ever heard of the Kibombo people, Felix said to the guards.

- Not many poeple have...they're a barbaric tribe from central Godowan! Watch out for them.

-When did all this happen? Kraden asked, not knowing what to think.

- Not too long ago..., the guard said. Right after the mayor left, actually...

- Was anything stolen? Everyone was worried. Not only were they attacked by the Champa but now some Kibombo tribe had too.

- Only a single black orb...everything else was untouched, the guard sighed.

With that, the guards let Felix and the others into the town.

* * *

Damn, those Madrans sure ain't the luckiest of people. Two attacks in a row! Snap! x)

Next chapter will not be uploaded as quickly as these have, cause they were already written when I thought of uploading it here ;) so the rest is pretty much in progress! But fret not! I'm a fast writer ;) 'til next time! REVIEW PLEASE THX!


	5. Chapter 5: The Handsome Blur

Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!

Getting closer to the highly anticipated meeting of the lovebirds! :D ENJOY!

* I do not own any of the characters in the story, Camelot does!

* * *

The party went to the Inn for some much needed rest. Jenna complained about having tired legs and Sheba wanted to take a long bath. Kraden, however, had other plans.

- Let's head over to the prison and look for Piers, I'm sure he won't be as fiesty now that he's been released, he said. He might have left though.

- No it's okay, you stay here and rest, I'll go, Felix said reassuringly. I've been restless ever since we got back. The group agreed, they would stay at the Inn and recover while Felix went to see Piers.

While walking through Madra, Felix was hoping that Piers was still there. He felt the urge to see the turquoise long hair and those well shaped muscles again. He felt embarrassed thinking that way, but the thought had already slipped his mind too many times. As he was closing in on the prison he got flustered and hesitated to enter. Finally deciding to enter, he headed towards the gate. Unfortunately, Shin and another man came from inside the prison.

- Man, the way he looked in that cell, knowing he didn't do anything wrong, that's harsh, the man said to Shin.

- I know, being arrested for something that you didn't do, imagine how you would feel., Shin answered.

- And then he just bolted off when the Kibombo attacked, what's up with that? the man said.

The two continued towards the town, passing Felix who had hidden when they came out of the prison.

-"He's not here anymore, huh?" He thought. He couldn't help but to feel disappointed, although he was happy that the blueheaded boy had been released.

- He's gone, Felix said to the group after returning to the Inn later that evening.

- What do you mean "gone"? Kraden questioned.

- He took off to pursue the Kibombo, he was in a hurry it seems. They're probably far gone by now. Everyone stared at Felix and then at each other, before returning an answer.

- Let's go after him then! Jenna said with fire in her eyes.

- A chase across the continent! How exciting! Sheba stated.

- And we'll be able to explore these new continents some more, Kraden added.

Felix felt happy to have his friends' support, though he didn't tell them why he was excited aswell.

- Alright then, we'll set out tomorrow at dawn! Be sure to prepare yourselves, the journey may be long and vast. Felix smiled at his sister who looked back at him, confused.

- Why so excited, brother? she asked with a teasing voice.

- N-nothing Jenna, he composed himself to his stoic posture. But it was too late.

- Is that so? Because it seems there's something you're hiding.

- I'm pretty tired, everyone, I'm going to bed, he said calmly. He rose from his chair and left the table they had been sitting at. As he left, he felt his face become red and warm.

- Felix sto-, I swear something's up, Jenna mumbled to herself while Kraden and Sheba looked at each other and giggled.

- Watch out! Felix shouted as he saw how Kraden started slipping on the rock pillars. Jenna!

- I've got you! She had quickly made her way across the void and grabbed hold of Kraden's robe.

The steppingstones on the Gondowan Cliffs had proven to be a challenge not only for Kraden but for the youngsters aswell. Sheba, however, was in an oddly cheery mood. The soft breeze coming from the coast was calming and lovely. Ever since they'd come out of the desert she had felt out of her element. Now she felt happy, almost revitalized.

Between mountainscaling and monsterfighting, the party found all sorts of things. Kraden had picked up what he called a "healing fungus", while Jenna, to everyone's amusement, had picked a "laughing fungus". Jenna just pouted and patted the mushroom as if it had been insulted.

Ones through the cliffs, the party felt refreshed and could make it to a small village north of the Gondowan Cliffs.

- Hello travelers! This is the village of Naribwe! Feel free to stay at the Inn and enjoy! A man dressed in odd clothes near the entrance said to the group.

Everyone greeted him and started telling him where they were from, everyone except Felix. He had spotted something in the bushes as they entered the village. With his interest peaked, he headed over to examine the item. To his surprise it was a crown, adorned with red satin and gold thorns at the top. He put it on his head and instantly felt royal. He strutted back to the group who, at the sight of the crown on his head, all dropped their jaws.

- What? It's made of gold, it will probably resist quite some hits, he tried to come up with an excuse.

- Well, whatever you say...your highness, Jenna smirked as soon as the words had left her mouth. Felix got the hint and removed the crown, putting it in his semi-full bag.

The brief visit in Naribwe came to an end and the party continued north towards Kibombo Mountains, where the turquoise water adept apparently had mentioned he was going. Felix had talked to a teenage girl around his age, concerning a mysterious traveller crossing the village. She had described him, with her own words, as: "tall, muscular, handsome and had beautiful golden eyes". Felix knew all to well that it was Piers she was talking about. He felt relieved that they were closing in on him, though he hoped they wouldn't be too late.

Jenna was her cheery self and was jumping along, singing some childhood song her mother had taught her. Ten years had passed since that awful night back in Vale; her and Felix's hometown. Mt. Aleph had erupted and large stoneshrapnels came raining down on the village. Felix had fallen into the river and was clinging to a rock, trying not to let go. Jenna had been on the porch resting on top of the water, screaming her lungs out. Her parents had tried to help Felix, but he was beyond their reach. Then the colossal boulder came crashing down the hills, pulverizing everything in it's way. It was headed toward the river where Felix was fighting for his life. Everybody scattered, spreading out across the porch, desperately trying to avoid the boulder. Jenna had escaped inside their house and out through the front door, out to safety. What happened next she didn't want to remember from that night.

She stopped in her jumping track and became quiet. She stared down on the ground, fighting the tears. A reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder.

- Hey, are you okay, Jenna? Felix said softly.

- Yes, it's nothing, I just...had some bad memories brought back, she said with a sad voice.

She quickly pulled her sadness back into herself and put up her protective shield again. She looked up and continued walking.

To Sheba and Kraden, it seemed that she was fine, but Felix knew better. He saw through her facade the way only a sibling can.

After all, he'd been in the same horrible place.

- Shhh! I hear something! Sheba told Felix and the others. She peaked up from some bushes nearby. The wind carried voices with it, and Sheba closed her eyes to focus.

- What's the mat-

- Shut up you dummy! Jenna whispered loudly to Felix who'd noticed that Sheba had acted suspiciously. She hit him in the head and then turned away, facing Sheba. Felix rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He'd become the clumsy one in the party, doing things ranging from not noticing monsters attacking to nearly walking out of a ledge.

- What are they saying, Sheba? Kraden whispered.

- They...they're talking about some assult to one of the mountain guards. They're looking for someone...someone who supposedly came storming through the pass in a rage. She paused.

I can tell from the looks of it that this is the Kibombo Mountains. It's heavily guarded now though, crossing may be challenging, she added. She used her gift of vision to scan the entrance of the pass for guards.

- I can sense two guards patrolling the area closest to us. The rest are too far away for me to detect.

Felix crept closer to her.

- Good job Sheba. We'll have to find a way around the guards then. She nodded back.

- "I'm sure it's Piers who went through here. Who knew he was so violent, he seemed so calm and collected in the prison...I can't imagine how he must be feeling." Felix thought as the party sneaked closer to the mountain entrance.

Jenna and Sheba were standing guard while Felix helped Kraden over a tall ledge. The terrain was uneven and highly unpredictable. Since the main path was off limits to intruders, the party had to scale the mountain while keeping track of the trail below them.

After a dozen attacks from wild gorillas and pixies, Felix finding an axe with a similar inscription saying: "Disk Axe – may channel psynergy and unleash Power Drive" and Jenna accidentally knocking down a wodden crate that miraculously landed on top of a guard who started to squirm violently, the party was nearing the center of the Kibombo's camp.

- Look! Sheba indicated. They've got a guarding dog. How are we supposed to sneak past a master of tracing and smelling? She looked worried. Kraden thought long and hard untill he came up with a solution.

- Take a look over at the entrance of that cave, on those boxes. There is some leftovers from a meal. Felix, why don't you use your adept powers to controll the earth underneath the boxes..

- ...so that the food falls to the ground, distracting the dog? That's a great idea Kraden! Felix flashed a smile to the elder. I'm on it! With a short amount of time focusing, Felix softly spoke the earth adept psynergy.

- _"Tremor"._

A small crack opened on the ground by the boxes and sank into the soil. The box tilted and as expected, the food slided off.

- Good work Felix! Kraden said. We can always rely on your earth-based gift with precicion!

Felix was flattered, he rarely recieved compliments about that sort of thing.

- Let's see if the stupid dog will fall for it, Jenna said with a smirk. Felix looked over at his sister, dumbfounded over this comment. Lately, Jenna had surprised him with frases he thought he'd never hear from her, such as the one he'd just heard.

As a wasp is drawn to the light, the dog ran over to the food and started to eat like it never had been fed before.

- Those Kibombo doesn't seem like the most caring of types, Felix said raising his shoulders.

- Let's sneak past it while there's still food left, we might not get another chance at this, Sheba said to the others.

- Right, follow me, I'll take the lead. If the dog spots us, make a run for the cave entrance over there, Felix instructed. Everyone nodded and prepared for a risky move.

- And...now! Felix waved with his hand to get everyone to follow his as they headed past the dog, toward the cave.

* * *

And that's chapter 5 folks! I know there's actually two ways of stopping the dog, but this was more fun to write! :P HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Soon Piers will enter the competition...ehem...I mean plot.. *cough* x) No competition there, cause he's the winner in my book! x3 THX!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Gabomba Sickness!

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, my computer had crashed and I got it and an old story back, which I began writing again, therefore less time for this one...

But here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy! x3

* * *

- Aaoo, stop the pushing!

- Sorry Sheba, I lost focus for a second...

- Ouch! Stopp pulling my hair! Stop it!

- Opsie...my mistake, Jenna giggled as she let go of Felix's hair that she'd been pulling on purpose.

- I feel like I've gone bald, geeze Jenna, see what you pull next time, Felix answered annoyed.

The cave they'd entered was pitch-black and not very spacious. Kraden had explained that to light a fire in the cave to shine the way was like putting Garet in charge of answering the million coin question; it would end in disaster. They'd all agreed to feel their way through the cave. However, Sheba could sense that it wasn't very long.

- Out at last! Sheba stretched her arms into the air. By the way, is anyone in need of a psynergy crystal? I found one lying on the ground earlier. The psynergy crystal was necessary on long journeys. The party's PP depleted in a fast manner.

- Yeah I can take it, if you're okay? Felix anounced, feeling tapped.

- Sure, here! Sheba handed the psynergy crystal to Felix. He touched the starshaped stone and let it fill him with it's energy.

- There! All done, is everyone else okay? Kraden, you need anything?

- Why yes, as a matter of fact I do, it would be nice to sit down a minute...to catch my...breath..., Kraden dumped to the ground in exhaustion.

- Hehe, sure, we'll rest here for a while, Felix said with a warm smile.

A soft breeze blew past the party as they sat down and relaxed. Sheba was certain they were safe from the guards. She was a bit down though as she'd spotted a Jupiter djinni but couldn't make it in time to capture it. Felix had comforted her and told her that they may see it again sometime.

- Are we ready to hike down the mountain? Felix grabbed his axe and stood up. He felt a stinging feeling in his body and wobbled a bit.

- Hey, are you okay brother? Jenna looked worried.

- It's fine, I just rose to sudden, that's all. He smiled back. Let's hurry before the guards find us.

- I agree, I sense some movement from up the main path, Sheba added.

- Then let's be on our way! Kraden stood up from his sitting position and took the lead with haste.

While walking along the mountains on their way to Kibombo, Felix felt himself getting weaker as they were pushing forward. He clenched his fist and put the other hand on his stomach. He'd been keeping a battlescar from the rest of the group. An assassin had hit him with a quick stab not severly hurting him, but poisoning him. He knew they didn't possess the right psynergy to cure him, and antidotes were rare on high places. Felix knew that if he'd told everyone, they would just worry and stop to take care of him. He didn't want to become a

Burden, let alone waste time while Piers was moving ahead of them.

Felix removed his bag to take some Hermes water he'd been keeping. Since the attack, he'd been sipping the cold, purified water from Mercury Lighthouse, slowly emptying the bottle. He had recieved the water from Satorus when he'd been there, lighting the Lighthouse beacon. It was said to cure almost any disease, if not then at least relieve some of the pain.

Jenna noticed something odd about her brother but she knew he was too proud admit it. She decided to keep an eye on him, just in case.

It became nightfall and the party began hearing sounds from a crowd as they drew near Kibombo.

- I have a bad feeling about this, Jenna said a little frightened.

Felix, who's infection had only gotten worse, kept a low profile, hoping he'd find some antidote in the village.

- It'll be alright, he said to Jenna giving her a vague smile.

- This is surprising, how the sound travels so far! Kraden burst out. Sheba just shook her head.

- It's the wind carrying the sound that makes it possible for us to hear it. It's great to use to your advantage. Kraden seemed untouched.

- Of course, I know that! I have studied the marvellous power of alchemy for over..., he kept on lecturing Sheba. Jenna walked besides Felix who was losing his posture. She knew something was wrong, but she that bringing it up would only prove Felix's point; that she was being paranoid. She held her tongue.

- Oh my, a surprised Kraden said. This is quite the event they have going on here. The party was gazing at hundreds of people, gathered at the deepest part of the village. All of the doors were sealed off with large metal candle holders, burning bright in the hours of darkness.

- Damn it, I need some antidote, Felix mumbled to himself carefully. He felt even weaker and more sick.

Jenna spotted a Lash rope on the ground. She figured that trying to get o the front through all the villagers was a no-go, so she thought about a view higher up.

- Follow me, I've got an idea, she instructed the others to follow her. Felix went last, using the last of his strength to manage to climb up. After navigating their way across roofs made out of wood and hay, the party stood on a ledge, watching the events below a great statue.

- At last! The sacred night has come! A man dressed in a golden headband and big red hair shouted out to the people. Tonight, Akafubu becomes the Kibombo's new witch doctor! All of you, pray in the depths of your hearts for my success! The villagers answered Akafubu with a muffled sound. Kraden looked at Felix who was feeling remarkably well considering he'd been poisoned. He shook his head.

- It looks like the initiation ceremony is beginning, Kraden said with a neutral look on his face. I'm not sure what will happen, but we'd better hurry, Felix.

- I agree, let's continue onwards, Felix answered still astonished that the pain was gone.

- Wh-who are you? Piers turned around and asked Felix and his friends. What... what are your intentions?

- It looks like Piers has already forgotten about you, huh? Sheba said to Felix who was staring straight at the turquoise haired boy. The sight of Piers was truly beautiful. He locked his eyes with Piers's and it felt like ages went by before Jenna broke the silence.

- I know! You met Piers when he was in JAIL! And it's not like he had lots of visitors, either!

Suddenly, Piers' face changed, he relaxed a bit and softened up.

- Wait a second... I know you..., he said pointing at Felix. You're the travellers who came seeking me when I was in jail.

- So you do remember! Kraden was lyrical.

- What are you doing in this place? Piers said still looking at Felix, focusing on his face.

- Actually, that's what we wanted to ask you..., Sheba added sounded surprised.

- We were worried about you, Piers, so we followed you here..., Jenna said with a sincere voice.

- And that's what brings you to this dangerous place? Piers sounded a bit arrogant.

- What's that supposed to mean? Sheba couldn't believe what she was hearing, neither could Jenna.

- We came here to help you, Piers. Why are you being like that about it? Piers looked at Jenna, confused.

- Tell me something... exactly when did I ask for you for your help?

- SILENCE! A loud shouting came from behind the party and Piers. Akafubu was preparing to start the ceremony.

- I shall now present our jewel to the Great Gabomba! A sudden flash of psynergy radiated from him as he spoke the words _"Lift"_. The black orb rose from the ground and hovered in front of the statue. Piers clenched his fist while observing. Akafubu continued.

- O Great Gabomba! Please accept this, our humble gift! He emitted a light travelling into the head of the statue, fading on impact.

- Please, Great Gabomba! Accept this jewel! Suddenly two eyes was wide open on the statue, staring right at the orb. Look! The Great Gabomba has noticed the light of the jewel. Then, as quickly as they'd opened they closed again.

- Why, Great Gabomba? Akafubu pleaded, turning to the people. Your prayers were weak! Open your hearts to the Great Gabomba!

- Akafubu is no witch doctor! He's an Adept! Piers stated, looking down on the ground still clenching his fists. I may have to confront him to get my orb back... I may have to fight. He shook his head.

- I will do whatever it takes, but I will have my black orb back again. He took a step forward and looked down the ledge.

- It's no use. We can't get to Akafubu from here. Looking to his left, he walked over to another ledge and searched for a passage way. This won't work, either... What are we going to do? We can't get over there! Jenna looked at everyone.

- Piers's in trouble. Shouldn't we try to help him? Felix was already on it. He'd discovered a big lump of tree blocking a small passageway leading to the back of the statue. He looked over at the others and nodded.

_- "Move"_, Felix whispered as a force was forming in front of him creating the shape of a hand gripping the lump and moving it down a hole. Piers, of course, saw this.

- That power... Was that psynergy? Felix nodded.

- Yeah, I'm a earth adept. He smiled before blushing a little.

- I knew it! Piers announced. I should have spotted it at once! You're adepts!

- Wait, does that mean that you're-, Jenna started but got interrupted.

- Yes, my name is Piers, and I too am an adept. To be honest, everyone in Lemuria is an adept, and not just me. Sheba wrinkled her eyebrow.

- What's Lemuria?

* * *

o_O is Sheba the brightest? Simply put...No :P

Entering the story, may I introduce...Piers from Lemuria! wiho!

Hope you liked it, and please leave a comment or feedback! Means a lot! THX!


End file.
